Mixels (creature)
Mixels are big or small, cute and crazy creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines, and the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned an element which are divided into tribes: ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more. They live in the Mixels Land. Mixels can be all different shapes, sizes, colors, and more. Some are based on animals, some have one eye, and some are just completely original designs. Like humans, they use teamwork to accomplish anything. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to ruin the fun in the Mixels Land. Powers The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using these strange objects called the Cubits. However, some Mixels still have powers without Mixing. For instance, Zorch can run extremely fast with his flame boosters, and Flurr can breathe ice. Known Mixels NOTE: An asterisk (*) indicates the leader of the tribe. Two (**) indicates the secondary member. Three (***) indicate the remaining member. Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the magma wastelands near the Mixel lands' core. They are red in color. *Flain* *Vulk** *Zorch*** Infernites (2015) * Meltus * Flamzer * Burnard Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey in color. *Seismo** *Krader* *Shuff*** Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color. *Teslo* *Volectro** *Zaptor*** Frosticons Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color. *Slumbo** *Lunknk*** *Flurr* Fang Gang The food lovin' Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. They are brown in color. *Chomly*** *Gobba** *Jawg* Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch. They are orange in color. *Kraw* *Tentro** *Balk*** Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. *Glomp* *Glurt** *Torts*** Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Scorpi* *Hoogi*** *Footi** Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Magnifo* *Wizwuz*** *Mesmo** Orbitons *Nurp-Naut** *Niksput* *Rokit*** Glowkies *Globert* *Vampos** *Boogly*** Metallics *Shyn* *Beldor*** *Clumal** Mossels * Snyp * * Wheed *** * Flowah ** Flowtastics *Flowt* *Purin** *Treget*** Flitors *Flong*** *Clast* *Birind** Flowtastics Cousins * Chirpwa* * Witty** * Tonca*** Skeletrons * Bobber* * Flippy** * Gloot* Rocko-Thrusties * Gin* * Sue** * Scarepy*** Nuclion Von Crazitonz *Nukey *Derp-Slush-Goo Goo-Poof** *Hydra Boom*** Unknown Tribe As of now, the following Mixels aren't labelled with a specific tribe. Burnard Smoketatics .Beakas**,Pattesence,***,Smoktack*